


Kaylee Arafinwiel's Mathom-House

by KayleeArafinwiel



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 17:42:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5425952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayleeArafinwiel/pseuds/KayleeArafinwiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles and short bits written for the "100 Prompts" by wind rider at lotrfanfiction.com. Characters of all races, from all Ages, are likely to appear. I will add characters to the list as the drabbles/short pieces are added.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fifteen Birds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [huinare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/huinare/gifts).



> The 100 prompts are: 
> 
> 1.) Fire. 2.) Pet. 3.) Transportation. 4.) Plants. 5.) Threats. 6.) Water. 7.) Wind. 8.) Hobby. 9.) Tradition. 10.) Earth. 11.) Breaking the Habit. 12.) Betrayal. 13.) Rebellion. 14.) What Happens Now? 15.) Retaliation. 16.) Count Down. 17.) Celebration. 18.) Count Up. 19.) The Lion and the Mouse. 20.) Gems and Jewels. 21.) Stealing. 22.) New Race. 23.) Run and Run and Run. 24.) Filling In the Gaps. 25.) Documentation. 26.) Metal. 27.) Connecting the Dots. 28.) Waybread. 29.) Wayward. 30.) Crossing the Line. 31.) Leaf. 32.) Painting. 33.) Dreams and Fantacies. 34.) A Book. 35.) Let’s Play A Game. 36.) Sunrise. 37.) Clouds. 38.) Sunset. 39.) Ship. 40.) Down the River. 41.) Fell Creatures. 42.) Anatomy. 43.) Tears. 44.) Wounds. 45.) Valinor. 46.) Justice. 47.) The Nature of Evil. 48.) Language Lesson. 49.) A Simple Delight. 50.) First Word. 51.) On the Brink. 52.) Learning. 53.) Hatred. 54.) Cold. 55.) Hot. 56.) Snow. 57.) Anyone of Us. 58.) Friends Forever. 59.) Feuds. 60.) Hierarchy. 61.) Falling. 62.) I Am Flying! 63.) Vanity. 64.) The Image of Perfection. 65.) Inner Beauty. 66.) Point of View. 67.) Failed Attempt. 68.) Oaths. 69.) From Afar. 70.) I Am Still Here. 71.) Arrow. 72.) Lifeline. 73.) Destruction. 74.) Hidden. 75.) Handicapped. 76.) Harbour. 77.) Half-Way. 78.) Spies. 79.) Flaunting. 80.) Cowardice. 81.) Far-Fetched.82.) Fickle. 83.) Fight On. 84.) Threads. 85.) Parly. 86.) My Weapon’s Name. 87.) On My Own. 88.) Murderer. 89.) Mixed Feelings. 90.) Fountain. 91.) Hunting. 92.) Letters. 93.) Deadline. 94.) I Know You, But Where? 95.) A Difficult Road. 96.) First in Mind. 97.) Fellow Sufferer. 98.) Finally. 99.) The Flag of Surrender. 100.) Beyond the Circles of the World.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for Prompt #1, "Fire". The Yule before the Long-Expected Party of Bilbo and Frodo Baggins, young Pippin Took and his cousins have some thoughts about cousin Bilbo's tales.

Yule, 1400 S.R.

 _Fifteen birds in five fir-trees,_ the little Tooks sang. They had heard Cousin Bilbo’s story so very often that his Adventure seemed quite amusing, even this part when _goblins_ had him, and the Dwarves, up in the trees!

 

Below, the Yule bonfires blazed, and the children climbed higher, shivering in delight, pretending fear as they imagined the fire following them up fir branches.

 

Of course, _they_ were safe, and it was all just a silly tale! Goblins could _never_ come into the Shire again! Only fools believed otherwise, and they were Tooks, but they weren’t _fools,_ thought young Pippin smugly.


	2. The Return of Master Salizidûd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Master Salizidûd prepares to entertain new...guests. An unofficial sequel to "The Day We Met Master Salizidûd". For Prompt 2, "Pet"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by http://b2mem.livejournal.com/286269.html "The Day We Met Master Salizidûd" by Huinárë. Huin, you are one crazy author. :D 
> 
> Disclaimer: Master Salizidûd, and the aforementioned tale in which he appears, are not mine. The bloke just walked into my head and was like "Write me or I'll do unspeakable things to you." So...yeah. I seriously don't want to spend any more time with Salizidûd than I have to...Sorry for inflicting him on you lot.

_Approximately TA 2760, The All-But-Forsaken-Inn, Rhudaur_

 

 

 

Thranduil, Aran of Mirkwood (which he still stubbornly called Greenwood) reluctantly took a seat at one of the grimy wooden tables. He could well see why the inn was named _All-But-Forsaken._ The entire establishment was dirty and dank; the handful of guards who sat at nearby tables seemed equally ill at ease. Thranduil prided himself on _cleanliness._ He grimaced.

 

“Adar!” Thranduil’s youngest son all but bounced up to him. They were taking this trip to the Angle together as a special treat. Legolas had recently attained his second _yen_ and was seen as ready to take on more adult responsibilities. Thranduil, staring at the mangy, half-starved, likely flea-bitten cat clamped in his son’s eager embrace, was ready to rethink that assessment.

 

“Legolas, put it down.”

 

“ _Her_ name is Nimloth,” Legolas argued. The cat could be white…if it had a bath, perhaps, Thranduil supposed. “Master Salizidûd said I can keep her.”

 

“Master… Salizidûd probably just wants to get rid of her,” Thranduil replied, then paused. He knew his elfling came by his love of animals honestly, and rethought his words. “How much did he want for Nimloth?”

 

“Ah, nothin’, yer Majesty, seein’ as your boy’s a prince an’ all,” the barmaid chimed in, leaning over the counter. “We take care of our own, innit rite? Let the lad spend a night up in the Master’s suite – “ no, surely she’d said the _master_ suite, Thranduil hoped – “an’ we’ll be callin’ it fair, yeah?”

 

“Salizidûd won’t hurt me, Adar,” Legolas said firmly. “I’m a warrior now. _Really.”_

 

“I’ve got a proposition for yer Majesty,” Salizidûd himself said, coming down the stairs. “Two for the price of one, like.”

 

Thranduil’s gut twisted. _Hadn’t Celeborn mentioned…_ He grabbed Legolas, and fled the inn with their guards. They would ride through the night – with Nimloth.


End file.
